


[Podfic of] Keep an open mind

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>They’ve had this connection for nearly as long as they’ve known each other; Patrick doesn’t know why it happened, what made it so that out of all the people in the world, it’s Johnny and only Johnny whose thoughts he can read, but there it is. One day it was just Patrick in his head, and the next, he’d woken up with the background awareness of Johnny in there too, and a panicked, thumping voice saying, Oh, shit. You too?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Keep an open mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rhea314 for the beta. Lovely cover by letsgofriday.
> 
> I won't be responding to comments on this podfic.

Length: 12:26  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Keep%20an%20open%20mind.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Keep%20an%20open%20mind.m4b%20) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
